1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a shower kit for ready installation in a conventional shower to provide additional shower heads located farther down and on opposite sides of the usual shower head for more complete coverage of the user""s body when the water is turned on.
2. Prior Art
Various shower arrangements have been proposed heretofore for providing more complete body coverage with shower spray than is afforded by the usual single shower head located in the vicinity of, or above, the user""s head.
Some of these prior arrangements (e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,121,235 and 3,375,532 to Gellmann, and Healy U.S. Pat. No. 5,678,258) are designed as attachments to the conventional shower and provide additional shower heads farther down. But these additional shower heads do not provide an entirely satisfactory overall spray pattern because they are vertically aligned with the conventional shower head at the top.
Others (e.g., Ejchorszt U.S. Pat. No. 3,984,879, and Knapp et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,554,690) do provide laterally spaced shower heads below the conventionally located shower head at the top but in much more elaborate, specialized arrangements that would require special manufacture and professional skill to install properly. The same criticism holds true for another prior art shower apparatus, Yxfeldt U.S. Pat. No. 3,971,074, which provides laterally spaced shower heads and eliminates the usual shower head at the top.
The present invention is directed to a novel kit designed as a simple xe2x80x9cdo-it-yourselfxe2x80x9d add-on or supplement to a conventional shower installation having the usual single shower head located on one wall of the shower enclosure at or above the user""s head level and a water control valve arrangement, either a pair of hot and cold water valves or a single mixing valve, located farther down on the same wall.
A particular concern of this invention is to provide a novel and advantageous shower kit which can be readily installed as a supplement or add-on to such a shower without encountering physical interference with the usual water control valve or valves.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description of two presently preferred embodiments thereof, shown in the accompanying drawings.